What's Missing
by Lexa1711
Summary: Kigo! 3 years had passed since Kim stopped saving the world, She was happy to have her own life now but something was calling her back to the old life that she had lived. What or who is it? Kigo of cousre. Read and Review PLEASE! Chapter 2 is up! Review!
1. Chapter 1

What's Missing.

Chapter 1: Time has passed

3 years had passed since Kim stopped saving the world, She was happy to have her own life now but something was calling her back to the old life that she lived. She could not tell what it was that was making her want to go back, but she knew that she had to find out. If not it was going to drive her completely insane.

The drive to Ron's apartment was one that she had not taken in a long time. He was never home now that he worked for Global Justice. He had taken the job a year after Kim stopped saving the world, said that he missed helping people. The two did not really talk all that much now seeing as he cheated on her. She forgave him for it and they are now friends again but their separate lives got in the way of seeing one another.

All that she needed from him now was the small device that she used to always have on her, the 'kimmunicator'. She needed to get into contact with Wade again.

Knocking on the front door she was relieved when he came to the door. He smiled when he saw her standing there. He knew that they were not as close as they used to be but still got really happy when she was around. He would always love her, he knew it and she knew it.

"So Kim how can I help you?"

He asked once they were inside at his kitchen table both at the very ends of the dark wood table.

" I was wondering if I could have the old 'kimmunicator' back. I know that you have a new one from wade and I need the old one."

"Yeah sure KP no problem. Do you mind me asking why you want it."

"I am thinking about getting back into things. There is something about that old life that is calling me back and I need to know what that is."

"You need Wade to get back into things, this is great KP. Maybe after you find what you are lookig for I can help you again. I miss the old days."

She missed the way that things were too but not as much as he did. She knew that she could live her life without it, and she would have if it was not for this nagging feeling that she needed it back to find out what was missing in her life. She was standing now, walking back and forth with her arms folded over her breasts.

"What is it that you are hoping to find?"

"I wish I knew Ron. I don't know what is missing but I need to find it. There is something that was in the old life that I lived that is calling me back. I cannot ignore it any more."

Ron walked out of the room and returned with the blue device in his hand. He gave it to her with a smile.

"I hope that you find it Kim, at least I know you will be happy then."

"Thanks Ron, that means a lot from you."

An hour later she was back at her house holding the small communication device in her had, debating on whether or not this is what she wanted to do. Did she really want her old life back just so she could know what she missed so much? She turned it on a few seconds later, Wade did nothing but stare at her from the small screen for a few long seconds.

"Kim! I have not heard from you in a long while. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine I was just wondering if you could do something for me?"

It was so nice to be taking to the young genius again. She was mad at herself for letting him slip from her life. They had stayed in contact for the first year and then it just went away. She had a feeling that even if she did not find what she was looking for that she would stay in contact with him.

"Name it and it is done."

"Tell me who is trying to takeover the world right now, what they are dong and how I can stop them. Please and thank you."

"I've waited too long to hear you say those words Kim. There is just one thing that you have to do for me first...You have to say it."

She didn't even think about what he wanted her to say. She just rolled her eyes as said something that she had not said in three years.

"What's the sitch wade?"

"Well you picked a good time to get back into the swing of things. You remember your old friends Drakken and Shego right?"

She rolled her eyes again she could have forgotten Drakken if she wanted to. Shego on the other hand was not somebody that she could forget so easily, someone she would remember forever.

"Yeah like I could forget those two."

"Well they just showed up on the radar, I was about to call GJ when you called. Do you want to take this one instead?"

"I would love to."

He had a ride there for her five minutes later. The chopper dropped her off at where Drakken's newest lair was and took off again. She had to say that the man never changed. She choose to sneak in through the air ducts just like old times. She found where the lab was and dropped silently to the floor directly behind Drakken and Shego, who were both standing at what looked to be a command station.

It looked like he was planning another death ray take over the world scheme, did he not learn his lesson. Death rays and his plans just did not work together. He really had not changed at all.

"Shego is it ready?"

"Yeah I guess Dr. D'. Like it's gonna work anyway."

"I would appreciate your support you know."

"Whatever."

"Jeez Drakken you really never change do you?"

The look on his face when he saw Kim standing there was priceless, she wished she had brought a camera. He must have really thought that she was out of the picture for good. He must have known that she would be back someday.

"Kim Possible! I thought that I would never see you again."

Shego on the other hand wore a look on her face that surprised Kim, it was not one like Drakken. She was smiling from ear to ear at Kim. In that moment Kim could not help but smile back. She did not know what it was but seeing Shego again made a sense of calmness wash over her. It was a nice feeling. Kim was surprised to see that the woman had not aged at all, she looked just as good as she ever had

"Good god Princess, 'bout damned time. I thought that I would never have a good fight again."

"You wanted to see her again?"

Drakken was shocked to hear this from the woman that had been working at his side for the better part of a decade. Kim was kind of shocked too, but it was not because of what Shego had said it was something else. The smile that she had when she turned and saw the younger woman there was not just because of the reason that she gave, there was something else to it. Some how she found comfort in this, and she felt a realization hit her her as she looked in to the thief's eyes.

"I missed you too, Shego."

She was not lying when she said that, it just took her until that moment to realize what she had been missing for the past three years. It was not the saving the world or the feeling that came with it. It was seeing and being around the older woman, she missed Shego! The thought alone was enough to throw her off guard. So when the dark haired villainess lunged at her she did not respond as quickly as she would have liked.

They landed on the floor with Shego on top of her wearing a huge grin. Kim was shocked at how her reaction time was not as good as it had been.

"What's wrong Kimmie? A little rusty are we?"

She pushed the other woman off of her and over her head to land on her back on the floor.

"I can always kick your ass Shego, no matter what."

"You keep tellin' yourself that Princess and you might believe it someday."

Kim moved forward and assaulted her with a series of punches that were landing but not doing as much damage as she would have liked them to.

"You're not as strong as you were either, getting old?"

"Well I see that you have not changed either, still the sarcastic bitch that you have always been."

In her head Kim was just trying to figure all of this out. She had missed Shego, was it that she missed her or the challenge that she gave her. There was no doubt about it that she was the only one that could cause Kim any real damage in a fight. She was just standing there now looking at Kim with a smirk on her face. She had to admit that the older woman did look good when she would give that sideways smirk that she had perfected over the years.

"Wow Kimmie I did not know you had it in you, that actually hurt a little bit."

"Well I could be nice if you like."

Drakken was watching the exchange in awe, they were talking. Why were they talking? They should be tearing each other apart by now, like they used to. What was so different now?

"Would you just get rid of her Shego. I cannot deal with her again."

"With pleasure."

they were fighting again and Kim was doing her best to keep up with Shego, not like she would let her know that she was having trouble. That was not something that she wanted her to know, she would not hear the end of it if she did.

The next thing that Kim knew her back was to the wall and Shego's body was pressed firmly against hers, she had to remember to breath at this point. There was something with her this close that was causing her body to react in ways that she would rather it not react in. She was having a hard time keeping up with it all. Shego leaned in so she could whisper something in to Kim's ear.

"I have been waiting for you to come back."

After she said that she pulled away and made a move to punch Kim in the stomach, she ducked the punch and rolled out of her grasp. She knew that the next thing that Shego would do was use her plasma. She thought that she could kill two birds with one stone.

Running so that she was right in front of the circuit board that controlled the death ray she waited for the plasma to fly her way, as soon as it did she ducked out of the way again and let the plasma blasts destroy the circuit board.

"Nice move Kim, now all you have to worry about is me."

"I don't think so I am done here."

With that said she made her escape. Minutes later she was safely away from the lair and in a chopper that Wade had waiting for her out side. She didn't speak to the driver for the first twenty minutes of the ride. She was to consumed in her thoughts to do anything else. There was still something that she was missing. What was it about Shego that had calmed her and made her feel like she was not missing anything any longer?

She did not know what it was but she was damned sure she was goin to find out.

She brought Wade up on the small screen on the 'kimmunicator'.

"Hey Kim how did it go?"

"I stopped them but I realized that if I want to keep doing this again that I am going to have to start training, Shego almost kicked my ass three way to Sunday."

"I will get your gym up and running for you again."

"Thanks for all the help Wade."

"For you it was nothing..I am just glad to have you back."

"Yeah me too."

To be continued...

A/N: This is probably only goin' to be two or three chapters long unless you guys tell me you want more of it than I will make it longer for you.

Please Review because I am not sure if I should keep this going or not...It is all up to you guys. If you want me to continue I will. Review please, it will be greatly appreciated

catch ya later,

Lexa


	2. Chapter 2: Moth to the Flame

What's Missing

Chapter 2: moth to the flame

It had been two weeks since she started to save the world again. She had already told Wade that she was not going to be doing this very long there was just something that she had to figure out first. It was as if she was a child again, doing something just so she could figure out what was so great about doing it. She knew that what ever this thing was it had something to do with a certain green skinned woman. She was the thing that Kim had missed all these years, the thing that was calling her back. Just like a light draws a moth to it she was drawn to whatever light that Shego possessed.

She was the moth, Shego the light and if she was not careful she knew that she would end up burned. She did not want to come away from this more hurt and depressed than she already was but there was mo backing away from it. Now that she knew that she had a reason to be back in tis life she as not going to five it up for anything in the world. She would take the burns and all that if it meant that she would be happy when this was all said an done.

She was sitting at a small coffee shop in town when the 'Kimmunicator' started buzzing like it was on fire or something. She fished the device out of her pocket and turned it on. Wade was staring back at her with a huge smile.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Well I just looked at the website and there are all kinds of people welcoming you back, they wanted me to tell you how happy they are."

She rolled her eyes, She had been seen once a few days ago fighting Monkey Fist in Canada and this was what happened. Everyone in the world was calling her name. She had received more phone calls from her family than she had in years. Everyone was happy that she was back, everyone except the bad guys that was.

"You did leave a message that everyone can see, telling them that I am not back for good. Right?"

"I sure did. Everyone is still happy that you are back though, even if it is only for a little while."

She didn't even want the world to know that she was back. It would only make it that much harder to walk away from the mall again. It was hard enough for her the first time. She felt like she was letting the world down, in a way she was but she knew that there would be others to take her place. The world had been doing fine before she came along.

"Please tell me that you have something for me to do. I don't have to be anywhere and I have no one to hang out with. Tell me that someone is up to something evil."

"You're in luck lol. Drakken and Shego were just spotted trying to break into a computer electronic store."

"Where is it and how fast can I get there?"

"It will take you a whole of thirty seconds to get there. It's across the street from here you are right now."

She looked over and saw the computer store that he was talking about.

"Computers and Such?"

"Thats the place."

"Thanks Wade, I'll call you if I need anything."

Walking across the street she decided to take the front door. The place was open so why not. She found it strange that they would be making a robbery attempt in the middle of the day. It was not their style, Shego was more of a night owl she worked best in the shadow of night. No one was around and even if they were she could just hide in the shadows until they had their backs turned. Kim figured she did it so that she would not have to really hurt any innocent people. Shego may have been a lot of things but she was not someone that enjoyed hurting people. She seemed to have no problems hurting Kim when she got the chance to though, maybe that was because she knew that Kim actually stood a chance of hurting her back.

There was almost no one in the store and the ones that were seemed to be making a hasty exit. They must know that the place is getting robbed. If She was not who she was and just another random shopper and she saw Shego and a blue man trying to steal stuff she would be making a quick exit to. They were not the most inviting people in the world.

"Ugh Kimmie do you have to ruin all of my fun?"

Kim turned around to see the older woman standing behind her with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. It almost looked like she was happy to see her again. She was more than happy to see Km again but that was not something thats she was going to be telling her anytime soon.

"yeah I do, it's fun for me."

"Yeah that was one of those questions that you don;t answer."

"Whatever, why don;t you just tell me what Drakken is up to so I can kick your ass and get back to my coffee."

Shego stepped forward a little but still smirking at the redhead. Kim moved back a step so that she could get some distance put between her and the thief. That was something that had always bothered her, When ever Shego was close enough for her to touch she got squirmy, kind of like a stray cat did when you first approach it to pat it. She was scared that she would not be able to fend her off, something in the way that she moved always told Kim thats she was up to something other than what everyone thought she was.

"Why would I do that when it would just make you leave quicker. Three years is a long time Princess and we have a lot of fighting to catch up on...or other things.

She raised her eye brow suggestively at Kim as she continued to walk closer to her. What had she meant by that? Kim was playing the words over in her head to see if she would get what the raven haired woman was talking about. Suddenly the meaning was staring he right in the face. Her eyes opened to the size of saucers and she tried to move back some more but he back was already pressed against the counter of the store.

"What Princess, don't tell me that you have not gotten that before now?"

Kim did nothing but stare at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Oh my god, you are just getting it. I have been throwing innuendos at you for years. You Should have been born a blond I swear."

"Hey!"

Drakken chose that moment to run into the room with an arm load of computer parts. He looked like he was about to die from all the running. Shego looked at him with eyes that told him that she was seriously going to hurt him. He chose the worst times to enter a room. Especially when she was in her own on nights off. That was embarrassing.

"Shego lets go... Ah Kim Possible!"

"Drakken you should not be surprised to see her anymore. I mean we fought her like every other day three years ago and you were still surprised. You should know that she will be here to bring down what ever lame ass plan you have come up with."

"Will you ever be nice to me?"

Kim chose that moment to back flip over the counter and run at Drakken she still needed to stop him from taking what he had in his hands. Seeing her running at him he tried to back out of the way but only succeeded in tripping himself and dropping all of the things that he had in his arms.

"Nice Dr. D' nice."

Shego walked to him and threw him over her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at Kim before she walked out the back door and gave her a wink. That made Kim blush she was finally figuring out why she missed Shego so bad. IT was not the fights that they would have, it was not the jokes that they would send back and forth at each other. She missed her because she had feelings for her. She knew that when she was younger she would have never let herself admit to something like that, just because she was raised a Christian but now she knew that she could.

"See ya soon Princess."

Wade called her on the 'Kimmunicator' a few minutes after she left the computer store. She told him that she stopped them from taking what ever it was that they were going to and then they fled the store and that she didn't think that they were going to try again. She left out all the details about what Shego said and what she meant by saying some of the things she did. That was not something that she could tell Wade. He was 15 after all and telling him that another woman was implying sexual situations with her would only lead him to stare off into space with a far off look in his teenage eyes. That was not something that she ever wanted him to be thinking about. It would just gross her out beyond belief.

" I can't believe that I did not see it before."

She was back at the coffee shop ordering another coffee to take home with her. She figured that she had better go home for the rest of the day. Now that she knew what she did she was in for a lot of thinking. What was she going to do. There was no way that they could actually be together. What if she was just joking around trying to distract Kim? What if she did not feel that way at all, Kim would feel like a dumb ass telling her that she had feelings for her if she did not feel the same way.

"Why dose tis have to be so confusing? It is not that hard to just tell some one that you have feelings for them."

She was trying to kid herself on that one. In all the years that he had been alive she knew that it was the hardest thing in the world to tell someone how you really feel. There was too much chance that you could get hurt, the fear of rejection always held someone back from telling the truth when it came to telling someone what you feel about them. It was hard for her in this situation because it was Shego, she would never let it go if Kim did tell her and she did not feel the same way.

She did not know what she could do. It was not like she could talk to anyone else about it, everyone that she knew would probably just throw her in a mental institution for telling them such a thing. There as no one that would get it like she know did. It as that Shego was the only one in her life that had always been up front with her. She was the only one that could actually let her have fun in a fight. She was the only one that did not think that Kim was a hero. She knew that deep down Kim was just like everyone else. There was also the fact that she was beautiful, that only added to the good things about her. She was funny and smart and the sarcasm thing was pretty hot too.

Kim could not believe that she had not seen it until now, how could someone be so blind to what was staring them right in the face? How could she be so stupid. The pet names were enough for anyone else to get it. Why didn't she?

"I am such an idiot."

It was now two in the morning and she was no where near figuring this out, all she wanted to do was sleep but her mind would not let her. All it wanted to do was think about a certain plasma wielding woman. She had not left her mind since she had gotten home. She was all that she could think about and she was no where near figuring out what she could do. Kim felt like she as back in high school again, a love sick teenager that had no clue as to what she could do to get with the person that she wanted to be with. All her mind seemed to be doing was fluctuating between her past memories and all of them seemed to start Shego

"Why do I do this to myself, and why in god's name dose it have to be with her?"

"I don' t think that he has anything to do with it Kimmie."

It came from behind her, she didn't even have to turn around to know who the husky voice belonged to. She had memorized the face of it's owner a long time ago.

"Shego what are you doing her."

She turned around to see the older woman standing beside an open window across her living room. She was not wearing her usual attire, to night she had decided to wear a pair of loose fitting dark was jeans and a black tank top with a black silver studded belt. She really did not look like herself but Kim thought she looked better tan she usually did. That was not saying that the cat suit did not look good on her. It was just a look that she had seen to much.

"I am here because I need to get you up to speed on a few things, 'cause apparently you are not smart enough to figure it all out on your own."

"Okay...what the hell are you talking about."

Shego walked to where she sat on the black leather couch and just looked at her for a few long moments. She could not believe that Kim had not figured it all out by now. Back when they were fighting she had given more signals than was necessary from any normal person to get it. She should have thought this over before just showing up. She didn't even knew what she was going to say to Kim to get her too understand why she was there. What she needed to tell her was not something that she was ready to say, she didn't think that she would ever be ready to tell Kim something as big as that.

"I have been trying to tell you something since...well sine I go to know you. It's not something that I can come right out and say you you're gonna have to work with me here Princess."

"Well if I had the slightest clue as to what you are trying to tell me I might be able to help you."

"Ugh. All I can tell you is that it has to do with you and me. I don;t look at you like I look at everyone else."

"No you look at me like you want to kick my ass."

"That is not what I am trying to say..and hey I do not look at you like I want to kick your ass."

She was walking back and forth now trying to do something, anything to get her hands and the rest of her body to stop shaking. Kim was standing now too looking at her like she was insane or something.

"Just tell me what you need to tell me Shego because I am really tired and I need to get some sleep."

"That is the thing I can't say it. I have never said it to anyone before and I don;t want to get hurt if I do say it."

"It's not that hard to tell me that I am a better fighter than you."

She knew that is not what she wanted to say but she thought that she might as well have some fun with her while she still could.

"Oh my god, You should be a blond."

"I should not be. Why should I be?"

"Because I have been telling you but not telling you what I need to for years. You have just been too damned blind to see what is staring you right in the face."

"Right now you are staring me in the face."

"OH. MY. GOODDD. Why can you not get what I am trying to say. You are the only one that seems to not know it. I bet even the buffoon could get this."

"Do you like someone and are trying to tell me so I can help you."

Oh boy was she having fun now. She was going to drag this out as long as she could.

"I can help you, who is the lucky guy. It's not Drakken is it cause that is ewe."

The look on her face when she said that was worth it. She knew that she would never go for Drakken but it was funny to say it and have her look at her like she had three and a half heads.

"What do I have to say to get you to know what the hell I am talking about, I do not like Drakken."

"There is nothing you can say apparently I am just too blond to get what you are telling me."

Shego was ready to smash her head against a wall. Kim just had to be difficult. There was nothing that she could say to get her to understand what she was not saying. She had always had trouble telling people what she really felt, when it came to most people she didn't like them at all and they knew how she felt by her actions towards them. She used to beat the hell out of Kim on a regular basis maybe be that was why Kim was not able to get what she was saying. What if she showed her what she was trying to say. It was a risky move but why the hell not. She was a risk taker with the rest of her life so why not now. She was pretty sure that it would not blow up in her face anyways so she might as well do it and get it over with.

"Honestly Shego I have no clue..."

Shego moved forward and took Kim's cheeks in both palms and looked her in the eyes.

"Shut up Princess."

She could feel the older woman's warm breath on her lips and it was driving her insane. At least her plan worked. Shego closed the gap that was lingering between them doing something that she had wanted to for a very long time. Her lips pressed softly against Kim's for the first time and she swore that she was going to fall over just from the wave of emotions that were running ramped through her entire body. Kim's arms came up around her neck and she snaked hers around the younger girls waist pulling her as close as she could get her.

There was nothing in the world that could compare to the feeling of having Kim so close to her. She was never going to not feel this feeling again. It was like something had been lifted from her body that she had not known was there. She slid her tongue across Kim's bottom lips asking entrance. Lips parted and tongues explored areas that they had never seen.

"Do you get what I am sayin' Kimmie?"

"I don't get what you are saying but I sure know what I am feeling."

To be continued...

A/N: I am not sure if tis is a good chapter or not. I liked some parts of it then I hated others please tel me what you think.

LEAVE A REVIEW...They are the only things that keep me going and I don't feel that I have enough on this fic to keep it going. So until, not to sound like a Bitch or anything, but until I get more reviews I am not going to continue writing this. So Leave a REVIEW to tell me that you want me to keep going please.

Catch ya later,

Lexa


End file.
